The Many Faces of Severus Snape, A Series
by iKoffeeholic
Summary: Harry Potter loves Severus with every fibre of his being, and Severus Snape loves the boy to pieces. When Severus's writing journal comes into question, another side of Severus is revealed. Or would that be multiple sides? Rated M for later chapters
1. The Magnificent

**Severus the Magnificent**

"_I can do many things, Harry."_

A Drabble Packet for Valentine's Day

Composed by: **iKoffeeholic**

**iKoffeeholic's Word:**

_Muggle Potter_ is on the way. Put me on alert if you want to read it. (Btw, it's most likely HarryxGinny breakup then HarryxRon then HarryxDraco) And shorts marked with MA stand for magic. MG (muggle) means no wizard magic.

**The Magnificent (MG)**

Harry Potter always knew that Severus Snape was the love of his life. In his childhood, his parents left him his care when they went to work. All those years Severus nurtured Harry. He read books to him, fed him, clothed and bubble-bathed him, taught him about the world, and even paraded him around as if he were his own. Harry almost called Severus "Daddy", but he stuck with Sevvy instead.

Severus loved Harry to pieces. Maybe it was his mother's eyes. He'd get lost in them, bringing their faces so close that their noses would brush. Oh don't be silly—Severus never forced himself onto Harry.

It wasn't until his final year at Hogwarts Academy that Harry confessed to him. Although Severus tried his best to be a decent chemistry teacher, Harry simply wasn't the best chemistry student. At the end of the term, Severus awarded him "most improved student" for him pulling that E up to a B+. In return, as soon as he saw Severus on his last day of school, Harry ran up to him, leapt into his arms, and crushed his lips onto his without any care for anyone that would see. McGonagall, the physics teacher down the hall, shrieked in fright and joy. In her eyes, Severus had no business with his mouth on Harry even though he was no longer his student. On the other hand, she congratulated Severus for finding someone to kiss him. Never in her life did she expect someone to turn the greasy-haired, cauldron—err, beaker-tending frog into a prince.

Now, about two years later, Harry decided to make his relationship with Severus official. Despite how his dad felt about it, Harry moved in with Severus instead of using the dormitories at the university. Severus assured Lily and James that Harry would be in good care, but only Lily trusted him. And every other afternoon, she'd come over to have tea with Severus while Harry was out with Ron and Hermione.

"Alright, Sev. It's about time I should go," Lily said to Severus with a smile as she stood from her chair. "James is coming home early from work today, and I need to get started on dinner.

Severus plucked her coat from the rack and kindly draped it over her shoulders. "Take care, Lily." He received a gentle peck on the cheek from her, curling his lips into a smile.

And he closed the door after watching her drive off into the distance. Moments later, after he busied himself in the kitchen making a light dinner, Harry came home.

"I'm back, Sevvy," Harry chirped as he made his way into the kitchen.

Severus put two plates on the table and turned around to give Harry his evening kiss. "Evening, Harry. Dinner?"

"Yes, please," the younger said when he caught sight of the freshly fried tomatoes, mashed potatoes, and plump sausages drizzled with gravy next to skinny glasses of wine. Ever since he was little, he adored Sevvy's cooking.

The two sat down to the meal and dined for the evening, taking care to share with the other the musings of their day.

Cutting into a sausage, "So, Harry, how are your studies going?" Severus asked.

Harry spooned some mash into his mouth and sipped at his wine. He said to Severus, "Fine. Hermione's still tutoring me in maths, though. And I passed my exams last week."

That made Severus smile. He enjoyed watching Harry eat. He loved to listen to him ramble on and on about the things he did. Well, Severus had a life of his own, but it didn't have much sparkle. Sure, his passions lay with the sciences of things from weather to homemade medicine, gardening, and reading. But Harry had that sparkle to him. The liveliness was in his eyes, his smile, his voice. Especially in his eyes.

"That's great, love."

"What about you, Sevvy? You've been writing in that journal of yours an awful lot," Harry cooed with a hint of suggestiveness in his words. "I'm sure there're plenty of fantasies about me on those pages." He darted his tongue into his wine and ran his tongue around the rim.

Severus's cheeks turned a bright pink. Had Harry really taken a notice of that particular hobby he had? Whenever Harry caught him scribbling at pages as he sat on the couch late into the evening, Severus's only reply were snickers and smirks.

Harry would always ask, "Whatcha writing, Sevvy?" The snickers were innocent but curiosity-breeding.

Finally, Severus decided to relent and tell him. They finished their dinner and made their way to the couch in the living room. Said journal was retrieved from the shelf and opened to the first page. Harry sat himself on his love's lap and slung and arm around his neck.

"Harry, I knew I'd be sharing this with you eventually," Severus said while he flipped to a decent page.

"So Sevvy, you have been having naughty fantasies about you and me!" Harry chirped then placed a kiss on Severus's cheek.

"Well, not exactly fantasies, but still. They're worthy anecdotes from my heart, Harry darling."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "Of what?"

"Things that could've been, dreams, and hopes among other things. But only a few of them are truly magnificent."

Harry's face contorted itself into a coy grin and forced a laugh. He whispered into Severus's ear, "Don't say that. You're completely magnificent—in the lab, in the kitchen, and yes, in bed!"

"Harry!"

But his lips were met with a shushing finger, which was replaced with a gentle kiss. Harry was deeply in love with that man. He couldn't help himself. He allowed his tongue to delve deeper, swirling in the moist warmth that was Sev's mouth. His fingers tangled themselves in the silk that was his long sable locks.

Severus was taken aback and the couch cushions were met with his back. Harry was dominating, the journal left to hit the floor with a gentle thud.

Once they broke for air, Severus managed to say, "Instead of letting you read, how about I show you?"

"The bedroom then?" Harry proposed.

Severus patted Harry's messy black mop. "And the kitchen, the car, shower, and wherever else," he said with a grin.

After another kiss, Harry sweetly bid to the man under him, "And magnificent you are, Sevvy."


	2. The Efficient

**MA: Severus the Efficient **

**iKoffeeholic's Word: **

Ladies and gents, the light bulb.

**Efficient**

Harry flipped through the pages of the journal, scanning for a line that would lead to something interesting. Anxiousness coursed through his veins as he skimmed over the elegantly scrawled loops and curves. Instantly, his delve through Severus's anthology of dreams was rewarded after he decided to read an entry written on the eighteenth of July. In that short moment, he and Severus were performing magic to create a light source.

_In the midst of working on a new invention that could make him more famous than Merlin, Dr. Snape decided to take a brief rest. On his desk were a few prototypes. The first was the Lumos Lantern, a glass box that captured the light from a wand and hold it until the caster said the reverse incantation. Next to it hovered a Floating Fire, a small yet potent flame that had a curious attraction to unlit candles. And the last a round glass object that Dr. Snape had yet to name. It could be filled with Lucidius Potion and cast a lasting glow around the room. Still, it didn't win him over as the other two did. _

"_Potter, could you come in my office?" Dr. Snape called out to his assistant. His answer was the quickening pitter-patter of Harry Potter's feet as he came down the stairs._

"_Yes, Severus?" Potter queried his boss in a flirty voice, despite being almost out of breath._

_The old man's lips curled into what Harry learned to recognise as a smile. "Potter, I've told you countless times to uphold the formalities and call me Dr. Snape," he droned, putting emphasis on "doctor". He reached out his hand to stroke his assistant's rosy cheek with his thumb. The warmth from Potter's face spread to his cold hand, comforting him._

_Potter grabbed his boss's hand and placed it on his lips. "Alright…Dr. Snape."_

_Dr. Snape gently tugged his hand away and addressed his issue to his assistant. He said to him, "Harry, I want you to name this invention for me." The unnamed glass object floated into his hand and turned a dark yellow._

"_Hmm. It's some sort of bulb…" Potter began. He took it in his hand to examine it further. Then it faded into a deep red. "What's that smell?" he asked as he sniffed the air._

"_I don't smell anything, Potter," said Dr. Snape with a raised eyebrow._

_The young man over turned the bulb and unscrewed the threaded cap. Instantly, the smell of fresh roses flooded Dr. Snape's office._

"_Don't tell me I swapped the Lucidius Potion for a—"_

"_Mood potion?" Potter finished. "I think so. Touch it again."_

_When Dr. Snape wrapped his fingers around it, the bulb turned pink with surprise. The smell of roses grew sweeter, sweet like a sugary candy. The scent whirled around his office until he decided to screw the cap back on the bulb. _

_A smile found its way onto Potter's lips, his cheeks set a-blush. He threw his arms around his boss, nearly making him fall back onto his desk._

"_Potter!"_

_The young man silenced his superior and whispered into his ear, "How about we call it the Love Bulb?" _

"_What?"_

_Potter rolled his eyes and pulled off his glasses with a flip of his hair. "You taught me yourself! A mood potion glows in the presence of two people that have certain feelings for each other. Make of that what you will."_

_Dr. Snape's cheeks began to match Potter's. A strange fire grew in his belly that could only put out with the moisture of tender kisses. "Potter, let's take this 'Light Bulb' upstairs." He pressed his lips against his, turning the light bulb in his hand redder._

"_Light bulb?" Potter scoffed. "Why would we wizards need lighting in the bedroom when we already have fire?" He plucked the bulb from Dr. Snape's hand and returned his kiss. "Throw it to the Muggles."_

_Dr. Snape could only roll his eyes. "Upstairs. Now Potter," he growled as he playfully smacked him on the arse._

**Efficient**

"_DR. S-SNAAAAPE!" Potter rasped from the depths of his gut. His boss could barely form coherent sentences as he was far too occupied with keeping rhythm. Under the lavender light of Dr. Snape's invention, their bodies glistened with fresh, rose-scented sweat that rolled onto the sheets._

"_Call my name!" Dr. Snape hissed into Potter's ear when he dipped down to taste a vulnerable neck._

"_Y-your first one?" Potter croaked._

_Dr. Snape slowed his rhythm and took a kiss. "Exactly, Harry…" he breathed. He regained his pace, making the man under him howl with pleasure. Hearing his name come from Potter's throat became music to his ears._

_Further into their making of love, they found themselves closer and closer to the point of no return. _

"_Sev, I'm about t-to—"_

"_Hang in there, Harry," Severus hissed. "We'll do this together."_

_With a few more thrusts into Harry's warmth, they had been relieved of their liquids. Harry felt his inner walls coated with seed, while Severus had his chest painted with Harry's sticky juices._

"_Aren't you going to taste me?" Harry asked, his breathing now laboured._

_Severus withdrew himself and ran his fingers up his chest. He licked each finger clean, which was to Harry's delight. But he ran into an issue. "Harry, I can't lick myself completely clean."_

_Green eyes sparkled with waning lust. "Well, what do you want me to do?"_

"_Lick my chest, and I suck the rest from your kisses."_

**Efficient**

_As the high from their frenzy of kisses and moans and thrusting died down, Dr. Snape threw an arm and a leg over Potter to pull him closer. His gentle finger swirled over a pert nipple, releasing a giggly moan from his assistant._

"_You're a smooth talker, Harry," Severus whispered into Harry's ear. He hugged him closer and pressed his limp length into the crease of his bum._

"_And you're very efficient, Sev," Harry replied as he placed the dimmed light bulb on the nightstand . "You made a light bulb that runs on horniness, and you let not one drop of my cum go to waste."_


End file.
